London Calling
by hop the road
Summary: "And you're certain James is your dad?" "No doubt in my mind about it." I smiled. I wished I could remember more about my past. Everything was so fuzzy. The only things that stand out are "the night" and the name James Potter. Twilight/HP Xover
1. Chapter 1

**London Calling**

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue

**A/N I was watching What a Girl Wants and thought I could make it work in the HP universe. Cross your fingers!**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Where were you when the lights went out?"**

"**In the dark"**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

_God, I'm so bored!_ Was the only thought going through my head as I leaned against the class counter that separated the register from the rest of the store, my chin resting on my palms. It was a slow business day at the music store I worked at. It was coming up on summer, bringing along with it heat and school break. I had just given my boss two weeks notice; hoping to get the summer off, maybe do some traveling… Maybe I'll go to England… It was rainy during the summer, right?

The bell above the door rang, signaling the entrance of customers.

"Hey, Jimmy." Not a customer. Kyle Johannsen brought his little sister here every week for her guitar lessons in one of the back rooms of the store, which ranged from half an hour, to an hour and a half, depending on how caught up student and teacher got that day; thus leaving Kyle to wait and chill with me, not wanting to get his parents angry about leaving the eleven year old by herself and forgetting about her… it happened once. It wasn't pretty.

"Hey, Kyle. Mandy." I smiled down at the girl. She blushed as she muttered something about having to get to her lesson before running off, her guitar bag bouncing on her shoulder as she did so.

"This crush thing she has on you is _very_ entertaining." Kyle said with a smile. "She still has no clue she's got no chance with ya."

I shrugged as I straightened my posture. "She'll get over it soon enough. What're you doing for the summer?"

Kyle thought for a second. "Just be lazy, I guess. Maybe go to those bon fires down at the beach."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna do that, dude?"

"One bad experience ain't gonna keep me away." Kyle said affronted.

"You fell _into_ the fuckin' fire!" A new voice exclaimed.

"Hey Kat." We both muttered as we turned to look at the teenage girl standing next to a drum set with her hands on her hips.

Kat rolled her eyes. "I still can't figure out how Harry has more sense drunk than you do sober." She told Kyle as she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I wouldn't say that… remember when we were at that club last sum-" I cut Kyle off by saying: "None of that now. It's in the past, where it will stay and never be brought up again. Even on the threat of a dreadfully painful death."

"I don't know what you're so ashamed of, Harry." Kat said as she smirked. "That chick was pretty hot, you know… if you take away about two hundred pounds."

"Kyle," I turned to my male friend in desperation. "Please make your girlfriend shut up."

"Gladly." Kyle smiled before placing his lips on Kat's, which only lasted a second as Kat had pulled away.

"What did you just say?" Kat looked angry; people often said that you never wanted to be on the receiving end of a red head's temper. I agree with that one hundred percent after being in that place many a time with my mother. But Kat was nothing compared to Lily Evans.

"I said: _make your girlfriend shut up_." The bell above the door rang again. "Now, I have some cash making to do. Excuse me." I walked over to the customer. "Do you need any help finding anything, sir?"

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Don't be stupid, it's not smart."**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

I had packed a suitcase full of clothes and other odds and ends. Said suitcase had to be checked and was now, more likely than not, waiting for my flight to leave, just as I, myself, was. I also had a carry on messenger bag that held my CD player, my seventy-two disc case (which was lapped over in some slots), my tooth brush, a change of underwear (just in case the airport lost my luggage), hair wax, a comb, and a few thousand dollars I'd changed into pounds.

I looked up from the magazine I had been reading, which someone had left in the seat next to me, when my plane's flight number was called over the loud speaker. I sighed as I stood, lifted the bag onto my shoulder, and walked over to join the line to the desk next to the hallway to the plane. There were five people before me and when I got up to the flight attendant I gave her my ticket and passport, she handed my passport back to me and slid my ticket through a machine that spat it out again on the other side of it before she handed it back to me. "Have a good flight." She said as I walked into the tunnel.

It took a couple of minutes to find my seat: D 14. So not only did I have an isle seat, but it was also in the middle section. When I found it, I set my bag in the seat and took out my CD player and case before putting the bag in the overhead and sitting down, listening to the soothing flutters of clarinets, violins, and flutes.

Forty five minutes later, I had to stand up three times to let a person pass and was now sitting next to a sort of boney, but pretty, woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenty's. The pilot finally came on the intercom and announced that they would be taking off soon and asked if everyone could turn off any and all electronics they may have taken out. I did so.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Try your hardest. If that doesn't work, try harder. If that doesn't work, cheat. If that doesn't work… You're screwed."**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

The flight was long, the food smelled, and someone had brought their little five year old and under kids with them who were running all over the plane, crying and yelling. I was glad to be off the plane and was now walking over to the baggage claim, watching the belt turn as I waited for my suitcase.

After grabbing it, I wheeled it through the airport and out the doors leading outside. I looked around for a minute before finding a pay phone. I put a few coins in and called a taxi to pick me up; figuring I knew where nothing was in this city. Fifteen minutes later, the cab came and I climbed in, telling the driver to take me to an inexpensive hotel in London.

Once there, I made arrangements for a room and after a few minutes of trying to locate said room, I found it, swiped the key card and opened the door when the little green light came on. I set my suitcase down at the foot of the queen-sized bed before flopping down on it and grabbing the phonebook, which was on top of the nightstand, trying to find something to do.

Finding the phonebook too dull, I had decided to have a look around the city I had heard great things about from my mother.

I discovered people to be a bit more polite than those who lived in Rhode Island. It was refreshing. I chose to get something to eat for lunch, knowing it was just a waste of money, but wanting to be normal in this new environment.

I found a café a few blocks down a not too busy street and walked into the dimmer lighting, taking off my sunglasses and pulling down my hood as I did so. I walked up to the counter and ordered a small bowl of broccoli and cheese soup with a Coke from a stunned looking young woman.

I then went and sat at a small table in the middle of the dining room to avoid the windows after paying for my food.

As I waited for my food, I looked around at the locals eating their afternoon meal, simply observing. My mom had tried to break me out of the habit of watching people, but nothing worked. I just found them fascinating. Watching as they went about their lives, the people they see that may change their lives at some point, their habit of biting their finger nails or twirling their hair, how impatient they could get when waiting thirty seconds longer than they had planned on. Just everything about them was amazing. I've been watching people all of my life and in that time, I've learned when to not watch. Like when they're watching you is a good example. I had always found paranoid people the most entertaining to watch; they're always looking over their shoulders, making it trickier to watch, but that was the fun of it.

This thought ended when the small bell above the door rang. I glanced at the two men that had walked in, talking in quiet voices, wondering if I would watch them, before quickly turning my eyes back to my own table and fiddling with the salt shaker. I tipped it over, causing a small pile of salt to come out and grabbed a toothpick, moving the salt around to make pictures as the two men took the table next to mine.

My father was here.

**A/N I hope you guys like it! sorry i havent updated any of my fics in... years haha '-_- ive been so busy. im in the process of transferring colleges (yeah i graduated) and a lot of family stuff has been going on. But i lost my best friend this september and that made me realize that i need to make time for the things i love. So all of my fics should be updated soon! *EXCITEMENT***

_**love,**_

_**Jessica**_


	2. Chapter 2

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Remember, it is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you aren't… Unless, of course, you have big plans for your life; 'cause if that's the case, being hated will get you nowhere."**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"You're fifteen percent up in the polls!" Sirius Black whispered excitedly when we sat down at our usual table in the café a little ways down the road from the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. I was running for the position of Minister of Magic this year, after much prodding from my friends, wife, and step kids. Though I was quite excited about it myself.

"I know this, Padfoot." I whispered back. "Let's not talk about it right now. Let's just enjoy our lunch." A woman, who appeared to be bedazzled placed a bowl and soda in front of a boy sitting at the table next to ours.

He couldn't be more than sixteen. The teenager had messily spiked, short black hair. He was wearing expensive looking, fitted jeans with a light blue and white-stripped dress shirt underneath an unzipped, black hooded sweater.

The boy looked up when the bell above the door rang, finally giving view of his face, which had been bent over his bowl as he slowly ate his meal. He had a piercing in his right eyebrow and shocking, almost Asian, golden eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He had somewhat high cheekbones under alabaster skin and full lips that had a small bit of black facial hair under his bottom lip. In short, he was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Are you listening, James?" Sirius questioned, waving his hand in front of my face, breaking my view of the teenager who had turned back to his soup after looking around the room for a minute.

"Ye- no. Sorry." I replied. "What do you make of that kid there?" I pointed to the boy as the teen stood from his seat, leaving three fourths of soup in his bowl and walked out of the café, pulling his hood up, his bag hanging off of one shoulder.

"Wow..." Sirius said, watching the boy lean against the street lamp pole just outside the café and light up a cigarette.

Our food arrived.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Luck is like a big, red button with **_**boom**_** written on it. Pressing it would be considered reckless."**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

_If only I could get cancer from this..._ I thought to myself as I lit up and took a long drag, the smoke filling my lungs where I held it for a while, savoring the feeling, before slowly breathing out, causing a cloud of white breath to appear in front of my face and travel upwards toward the sky above. I took another drag, this time keeping it in my mouth and letting the smoke out in little puffs. I entertained myself by doing this until I had half an inch of tobacco left and started rolling the cigarette between my thumb and forefinger, causing the lit part to fall away from the filter before flicking said filter away.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, looked back through the window of the café and saw my father still sitting there with the other man before I walked onto the other side of the window, next to the door, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the man I never knew and knew nothing about.

About fifteen minutes later, the two men walked out of the café and started walking in the opposite direction of me. I walked after them, knowing I may never get this chance again. I tapped the shorter man on his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir." The man spun around, obviously startled by me.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

I bit my lip nervously. "Are you James Potter?" The man looked at me suspiciously before nodding. "Whoa." I whispered, looking James up and down. I was kind of nervous around this man; of course, meeting the man who helped create you for the first time in your life did that to most people. James had messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. His face resembled mine in the way that you could tell we were related if observed close enough, though James' was a little rounder. He was wearing plain jeans and a blue tee shirt with a light jacket over top of it.

"Did you need something?" James asked and I could tell he was starting to get a little peeved. "If not-"

"Do you remember a woman named Lily Evans?" I asked quickly before James had the chance to walk away.

James' eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because…" I reached into my pocket, noticing how guarded the two men became when I did so, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "She's my mother, and, according to this, you helped her become that." I handed the paper to James, who took it carefully, after a little hesitation, and unfolded it. It was a birth certificate for one, Harry James Evans, and under father was James Potter. James' grip lessened on the document and I took it back from him. "I probably shouldn't have come…" I said, taking James' long silence for the worse. "I just wanted… I thought… You know what? Never mind. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'll just… Go now…" I turned to leave but was held back by a hand on my shoulder.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**Live today to the fullest, cause yesterday's gone and tomorrow may never come."**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"Wow!" I exclaimed when the car pulled up to a gated mansion just outside of London. "You actually _live_ here?"

James chuckled at me before turning the imported Mustang off and getting out of the car.

"Yep! Home sweet home!" I grinned at the man and walked to the trunk of the electric blue sports car as James popped the lid so that I could get my bag and suitcase out.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here when I could've stayed at the hotel." I said as we walked up to the door.

"Hey, it's no problem." James smiled. "You don't need to spend your money for somewhere to sleep when you can stay with me. Plus, it's not like we don't have the room." He opened the door and it seemed like the house was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Whoa…" I gasped as I looked around the entry. It was big, tiled in white and bronze designs, and had a giant staircase on the left side leading to the upper levels while several hallways lead to other rooms on the ground floor.

"Oh, James! You're home!" A woman's voice sounded before she came into view, wiping her hands on her apron, which was tied round her waist. "And you brought a friend…"

"Oh, right!" James spoke. "Elise, This is Harry. Harry, this is my wife, Elise."

"Hello, ma'am." I greeted, nodding respectfully.

"Err… Hello." She replied , seeming to be lost in my eyes. I smiled. "Pardon me for asking, but… why are you here?"

James uttered. "It's a funny story really…"

"Well," I said. "I came to London to find my father."

"Oh!" Elise said, comprehension dawning her face. "And James is helping you look, is he? How wonderful!"

"Actually, ma'am, I've already found him." I looked between the man and his wife.

"Really? Then why are you here and not with him?" Elise somehow made the question pleasant and not rude.

"I am with my father." Elise appeared confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she whipped her blonde head to James.

"_You're_ his father?"

"Who's whose father?" We all turned to see a girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jane," Elise said to the girl. "I'd like you to meet your step-brother… Harry, was it?"

I gave a large smile to the girl, causing her to almost lose her balance on the stairs. "Yes Ma'am! Most of my friends call me Jimmy though."

"Why Jimmy?" Jane asked as she walked over to the little group to stand in front of me.

"My middle name's James, and Jimmy is a nickname for James… Maybe I should go by Harry, that way it doesn't get confusing, eh?" I gave another smile and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Does that mean you're staying here?" Elise asked, glancing at my luggage behind me.

"Err…" James toed the ground. "I offered for him to stay with us… I hope you don't mind, Dear."

Elise thought for a moment before she sighed. "No, I suppose I don't. Besides, this way we can get to know Harry." She gave me a smile before turning to her daughter.

"Jane, Dear, why don't you show Harry to one of the guest rooms?" Jane nodded.

**..::ooOOOoo::..**

"**There are some things in life that are so serious that you just have to laugh at them"**

**..::ooOOOoo::..**


End file.
